lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob - Spongebob's a good BOI
I was a intern for Nickelodeon from 2005-2015 and was a HUUUGE fan of Spongebob. So much that that was the only show I worked on. But, there was a time that still constipated me to this day. It was a time in 2007 when me and my other buds, were reviewing a Spongebob episode. One of my friend's name was Ma-rio (MAH- RIO). No, not mario, MAAAH, RIO. Other was named Dreamy. The only color of her was blue, pink. And purple. The last one that I was with was Frmio. He was a furry. That's it. Our German boss came in and said, "YOU PEOPLE ARE GOOD BOIS, THATS WHY YOU WATCH THIS YOU HIPPOCRITS." He put in a VHS into the player and it started. It skipped the intro and went to the title card. The title card said "SPONGEBOB GOOD BOI 69". I chuckled a little at the title card. It started with with Spongebob getting yelled at by Shitward saying, "SPONGEBOB, IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR 1 SECOND YOU CUNT.". Spongeshitass replays in a German accent, "GO SUCK YOUR MOTHER YOU STUPIT ASS NI-" He was interpreted by Pat Rick jumping on Spongebob, saying "THATS RACIST YOU CANT SAY THE N WORD!!!" He then throws BlowBob at his house window. It then cuts to the Krusty Krab, where Mr. Kraps was putting alchohol in the krabby Patty's and forcing Spongebon to eat it. Spongeballs then passes out and Patrick can be seen eating all the alcoholic patties. And then it cuts to Spongebob waking and Mr.Krabs saying in a bass boosted voice, "SPONGEBOI ME BOB, I HAVE ASS CANCER AND ILL BE CONSTIPATED FOR LIFE. PLUS IM GOING TO COURT TOMMOROW BECAUSE ME DAUGHTER REPORTED ME TO THE AUTHORITIES FOR VIOLATINGLY HARASSING HER!" He then does his Trademark laugh only it was so loud that Mah- Rio got deaf because of it. And then it cuts to Plankton in front of the Krusty Krab, but the quality was at 144p and Shitton said in a earape voice, "OH EUGENE, IM GOING TO SAY THE N WORD!!" Then Mr. Krabs bashed through the double doors saying also in a earape voice, "NOOOOOOO YOU CANT SAY THE N WORD PLANKTON!!! YOUR GOING TOO FAR!!!" Plankton replys with, "IM GONNA DO IT!!" He then starts hyperventilating and after he stopped he said "NIIII" Mr.Shits tells with bloodshot eyes saying, "NOOOOOOOOO PLANKTON!!!!!" Plankton finishs the word by saying, "GA" And the whole bikini bottom explodes. And then it cuts to Spongeshits hyperrealisticly eating a box of kelpos. And literally eats the entire box. He then dies of box cancer and gets aids. The episode ends with rainbow spongebob font saying, "69" with Spongebob doing the default dance in the background, along with the default raping the ground, with the earape default dance being played in the backround. So loud that all of us destroyed the entire TV and the fucking VHS player. Our boss came in and said, "WHAT THE AKDILE FUCK DID YOU GUYS DO IN HERE? THOSE THINGS COSTED ME $69,000. DO ALL OF YOU A FAVOR AND DO EACH OTHER YOU OLD FUCK CUNTS AGKKKKKK.". We didn't do what he said but then came the most horrifying thing of my life. Spongebob bursted threw the room with Plankton and Spongeslut threw Plankcock at Mah-Rio, placing a c4 at him. Kool-aid sprew everywhere. Patrick came a doed Dreamy. Plankton shoved himself up Frmios butt for 3 minutes. Then I got shot in the guts by Spongebob, Somehow I was still alive. What was worse is that Spongeassbitch made this whole rampage a tiktok. And the room was filed with Tomato sauce and koolaid was all over the room. And then I woke up. "It, its was just a dream." I said to myself. I put my light on and Saw Spongebob fucking my cat. I got a piece a brick and threw it at him, causing him to disappear. Well that's my story. Imma go get therapy because I need to be cured. P.s, SQWADWAD ON A CHAAAIR. wait, did I just say a dead meme? NOOOOOOOOAAAGGDHDHDUEUE774URU474U. Everyone died. THE END Category:SpongeBob Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Shok ending